Goblin Tales
by MayzyGreen
Summary: A 100 Themes Drabble Challenge. Expect quick, short updates. Jareth decides he needs some amusement and he can think of just the right person to provide it. (Rated T for possible future shenanigans)


Goblin Tales

_A Labyrinth 100 Theme Challenge_

Mayzy Green

1. Introduction

She gaped from her seat towards the back of the room. This could not be happening. Obviously the Cup-O-Noodles she'd had for dinner last night was past its sell-by date (did those things have sell-by dates?) and had induced some sort of new college student nightmare on her. That was the only possible explanation for _him_ calmly walking into the room and introducing himself as Professor Alberich, who would be leading this course.

He adjusted the wire-framed spectacles that looked so out of place on his sharp nose. "This course is Humanities 136, Introduction to Mythology and Legends. I presume that you are all in the right location?" His gaze travelled around the room, checking to see if anyone appeared out of place. She waited for him to hesitate on her. Perhaps smirk sardonically. He did not.

Though she knew that she was in the correct class- it was the one she had been most looking forward to in her first semester of college, after all- she still pulled out her schedule to double-check. But no, there it was in plain black and white. HUM/136. Lafayette building. Room 214. Professor J. Alberich.

The Goblin King.

He certainly didn't look the part in his oh-so-stereotypical college professor garb; dark brown trousers, pale blue button up shirt, and tan knitted vest that didn't really match. His hair was tied back, only a few wild loose strands falling around his face as he began handing out printed syllabi. That face was bare of the markings of the Fae. He even seemed less pale than she remembered.

But Sarah would recognize him anywhere. He had the same superior fire in his mismatched eyes and the same overly self-confident sway to his hips as he walked. His refined voice, with a touch of England on his tongue, elegantly drawled his words and gave hints to hidden meanings.

Numbly, she took the paper passed back to her from the student whose desk she sat behind. Her eyes scanned over the syllabus that he was now explaining from behind the podium to the left of the whiteboard. It certainly looked like a legitimate list of classroom expectations. She checked the back side but there was no final project that involved wishing away small children. For the briefest of shining moments, she considered that perhaps she was actually imagining things and that her new professor just bared a ridiculously strong resemblance to the Fae ruler that she sometimes thought she'd only imagined.

She glanced up and for just an instant caught his eyes on her. They sparked with amusement and she knew. This was no coincidence.

She considered her options. She could stand and accuse him; ask him just what he thought he was doing here. She pictured the looks that she would get from her classmates when she declared that a fairy tale was teaching the course. No, that wouldn't do. She'd be dragged off for psychiatric evaluation in a twinkling and usually it took new college students at _least_ a month to get to that point.

She could try to hide. Duck down behind her desk and wait until the class was over, then run and never, ever come back. Maybe she could go to the registrar and get this class changed? Heck, maybe she could just say she changed her mind and transfer. Preferably to a school in Siberia.

Instead, she calmly uncapped her pen- the sparkly one with green ink that she favored- and jotted down notes about his classroom requirements, the course overview, and the reading assignment due before their next meeting. Everything certainly seemed to be in order. They would start with the more well-known European mythology before travelling across the Middle East, through Asia, then wrap around the world to touch on legends of the native Americans and finish up in Africa. There would be a multiple choice exam after each section and they would be required to write a lengthy essay for their semester project which would make up twenty five percent of the final grade.

It all seemed very well planned and practiced. She found herself wondering if he did this regularly. Did being Goblin King just not pay the bills and he had to teach college as his day job? She smothered a slightly manic giggle but still got a dirty look from the girl to her left. Apparently Sarah had interrupted her from an intense study... of the new professor. The girl didn't seem to be the only one in the classroom ogling him, either. One woman even had the audacity to flutter her eyelashes!

Sarah had no idea why it gave her any pleasure that he did not acknowledge it.

But she maintained her calm, at least outwardly. As the course ended and the students made their way out of the room, some with noted reluctance, she made a show of stashing her book, note paper, pen and phone just so in her shoulder bag, biding time until she was the last person, other than him, in the room.

There was still time to run. She glanced at the open doorway and for a moment was tempted, but she'd learned to face her demons long ago and so, squaring her shoulders, she marched directly up to him.

"What are you doing here, Jareth?" she asked in a soft, accusatory tone.

He tutted, not looking up from the stack of papers he was putting into his brown briefcase. "Professor Alberich, if you please, Miss….?"

"You know full well who I am, _Goblin King_," she hissed, her hands clenching at her sides.

He lifted his eyes to hers and grinned, giving her a peek at faintly pointed incisors. "Why Sarah. I hardly recognized you. Have you gained weight?"

She spluttered. She had been expecting him to either continue his feigned innocence or perhaps acknowledge her accusation, but she did not expect _that_ question. "Wha- no, I… I mean, I was only fifteen before so I've… I don't know, grown and… filled out and… why am I justifying myself to you? Answer the question- what are you doing here?"

He blinked at her in a supremely mastered expression of purest innocence. "Why, teaching a course on Mythology and Legend. I should think that obvious."

"You _are_ mythology and legend," she retorted. "What possible reason would you have to teach a class full of human students. A class I just _happen_ to attend!"

Slowly, leisurely, and with a great show of being at his ease, Jareth lowered himself into the chair behind the teacher's desk. Leaning back, he laced his fingers together behind his head and looked up at her, his lips twisted slightly in contemplation. She remained still, waiting for him and refusing to rise to his toying with her. Inside, she fumed.

"I was bored," he said, at last. "It's as simple as that. The Underground has grown routine and I am seeking amusement elsewhere for the time being."

Her brows drew down. "And you coincidentally decided to 'seek amusement' where I am?"

That feral grin flickered across his face again. "Of course not, my dear Miss Williams. I chose you on purpose."

"_Why?_"

He lowered his arms, crossing one leg over the other and hooking his hands around his knee. For a moment he looked very… professorly, and it unnerved her much more than she would have liked. But then he smiled again and there was no mistaking the ridicule in his expression. "I couldn't think of the last time I had laughed so hard as after you left my kingdom. Really, Sarah, Valentine evenings?" He snickered delicately.

She blinked, caught off guard again for just a moment. He… how dare he… She felt color flood her face in a rush of combined embarrassment and fury. "Why you-" without thinking, she lunged for him, intending to take a handful of his ugly vest and give him a mouthful.

But she didn't have the chance. Before she could even begin to move, he was gone. Just gone. A light sparkle of magic hung in the air for the space of a breath and then faded.

Sarah stood alone in the room, still seething. Perhaps Siberia wasn't such a bad idea after all.

xXx

Super quick author's note

Wow, it's been forever since I've written anything. But my dear friend Marti has just updated her amazing Goblin King and I tale after a very long hiatus and it completely sparked my desire to write again.

I know I have a lot of unfinished stories but I just don't feel like trying to resurrect them would be my best choice right now (yet). I was feeling uninspired and found a list of 100 drabble themes floating around the internet. I wasn't able to track down the originator but it looked interesting and ignited some creativity, so I decided to give it a shot.

Expect short, quick updates as I make my way down the list. Wish me luck because if this works I may actually go back and finish some of the old stuff. If anyone else would like to take on this challenge with me, I think it will be a lot of fun. Send me a private message and I will send you the list of themes.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
